Wonderful Rising
by VolgaSeekerAddict
Summary: The Centinels have disbanded the Greater Galactic Coalition. The Grimm has come and massacred the world's pouplation as a result of this. Red, Blue, White, and Black have been sent to the future to dispatch the Grimm. Post Wonderful 101 and post RWBY Volume 1.
1. Chapter 1: The Centinel's Grimm Demise

Wonderful Rising Chapter 1:

The Centinel's Grimm Demise

 **Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate any criticism. This should be updated with one or 2 chapters every Saturday or Sunday if possible. I hope you all enjoy! EDIT: I updated the chapter. I don't even know why I published it so badly unfinished. Problem fixed now!**

Will Wedgewood was having a terrible day. First, he awoke with the phone call he was laid off work due to budget constraints. It did not help matters he wasn't paid much already; Will was a teacher. Now, he would probably lose his home due to not being able to pay mortgage. He was also laid off before he received any of that week's money. Will was now being summoned by Commander Nelson on the Virgin Victory on an urgent call.

Red sighed in defeat unenergetically and donned his Wonder Red persona as he walked into the Virgin Victory's control room. Wonder Blue, Wonder White, and Wonder Black were already there. "Red? You ok dude?" Blue asked in concern. Red gave a quiet thumb up as Nelson began to address the four Wonderful Ones.

"Hello, Red, Blue, White, and Black. We have a serious issue on our hands. As you all know, the Greater Galactic Coalition was disbanded to avoid becoming the Greater Galactic Imperium. The technology of the Coalition was able to take down a threat we cannot, due to warlike nature. We are not into war; therefore, we are not advanced enough to stop this threat known as the Grimm." Commander Nelson explained. "Nelson, we got this bro. Chill. I mean more robots? How bad can that be?" Blue reasoned, smirking cockily.

"They are not robots; they are a race of dark creatures. They live on hate and negative emotion. There is nothing robotic about them." Nelson explained. Blue just face palmed. "Great… Just great." Blue groaned. "How do we stop them?" Red asked. "We can't… They will destroy this world, and cruelly mutilate anything in their path… Centinels included." Nelson replied.

"We can still do something!" Red insisted. "We can fight. But they are in such numbers; we will never kill them before they kill us all. That is why we are sending you four to the future to stop them on more favorable terms. If a world does indeed exist beyond this destroyed one that has living humanity again, even if the Grimm are gone, you can still help keep peace. Nobody is forcing you; but if you accept, you will be put in cryogenic capsules that will open in 5000 years." Nelson said.

"I accept!" replied Red. Black silently gave a thumb up before returning his attention to his 3DS. "If the boss man is down with it, I'm down with it." Blue replied. "Very well, I will keep the code of the Wonderful Ryu alive." White answered the Commander.

"Before you go. All of you take one. They are new tech; they let you change from Wonderful 101 to civilian form at will without your clothes being burned. They also let you Ominmorph; a new skill that lets you Unite Morph on your own with no teammates required. You can still combine into each other to help each other out in tough situations." Nelson said, handing each of the 4 an attachment for their Wonder Pendants. The attachment absorbed into their Pendants as the pendants shined rainbow for a few seconds. "Now; your future awaits." Nelson added, beckoning to the 4 capsules.

"Thank you Nelson; we will never forget you. Team… salute!" ordered Red. Red, Black, White, and Blue saluted. "Thanks for helping me get my temper under control. It won't be the same without you." Blue said almost sadly. "Thank you for everything, Nelson-san. You may not be coming, but you will always be in our hearts." White replied serenely like always. "Thank you all. Good luck out there." Nelson said as the 4 got in the capsules. Nelson shut them closed. "Oops." Nelson said as he activated a 5th capsule. He shut it off as he went into his Unite Drill form. A blast shook the ship. Nelson was thrown into a wall.

"EEEK!" He could hear Wonder Pink scream as he heard a Unite Morph falling apart and could smell fresh death. "Pick on someone your own size!" Called Nelson as he activated his Unite Drill Omnimorph. The Ursa growled at him. Nelson charged forward, flaming drill blazing. The Ursa was shredded to bits. Another blast shook the ship, and the 4 capsules were knocked off the ship as the wall shattered. Nelson watched helplessly as he saw his carefully thought out plans collapse right before his eyes. He quickly shredded another Ursa that was about to kill Pink.

"WHOA. Why did you not help like that in the Geathjerk invasion?!" Pink asked in shock. "No time to explain. Take this! It lets you Unite Morph at will with no teammates. Get the other 3 to Luka, Green, and Yellow!" Nelson ordered hastily. "Rodger!" Replied Pink as she ran off after her Pendant got the ability to Omnimorph.

Soon, Yellow, Luka, and Green got the skill to Omnimorph as well. The Grimm were knocked back in hordes. But as Nelson predicted, it was all in vain. "MAMAN!" Called Green in shock, as he fell over dead from a Beowolf that attacked from behind. "GREEN!" Said Pink in shock. She ran to and killed the Beowolf in rage. Right after, a Nevermore kicked her off the Virgin Victory, and she fell to her death as she dropped her Beautiful Whip.

Yellow's hammer was knocked off the ship in the long lag Unite Hammer naturally had to activate by a much quicker Beowolf. Yellow was stabbed through the back of the head by an alpha Beowolf's claw and thrown into a wall as the wall stained red. Luka fought desperately, but his luck soon ran out. The Virgin Victory flashed red with explosions as it was downed. Luka tried to hang on for dear life, but was crushed to death by the ship after it fell. Only Nelson managed to survive. He burrowed his way through a building and landed safely inside a still stable floor.

Nelson watched above the desolate Blossom City as helpless innocents were mercilessly slaughtered by the Grimm. The air reeked of death; only nobody but Nelson and very few negative-emotion proof innocents were around to smell it. Nelson Wonder Jumped down safely. He saw the betrayal and hopelessness on the survivor's faces after the Wonderful 101 failed. _"Make no mistake, vile Grimm… I will stop you and restore this world to peace."_ Nelson thought to himself as he vowed to undo everything the Grimm have done.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wonderful Return

Wonderful Rising Chapter 2:

The Wonderful Return

 **Hey! Chapter 2 has been updated to a higher quality as well. Chapter 3 is on the way, and should still be up tomorrow! Anyways… Enjoy!**

It was an average day at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY was on their way to Professor Oobleck's history class. They all sat down as soon as the bell rang. "hello class. Great day to learn some history!" He said, darting around at inhuman speeds.

"So, can anyone tell me who Commander Nelson was?" Oobleck asked. Nobody responded as even Weiss looked confused. "I thought so. Commander Nelson was the brave man who led the charge against the Grimm when they first appeared. He lost his entire 101-man team to the Grimm. He was the developer of dust; the tool that allowed us humans to beat the Grimm away to the forests. He used a weapon known as a Unite Morph; a super powerful weapon his 101 man team used. They had 7 unique Morphs total; Hand, Gun, Sword, Whip, Bomb, Hammer, and Claw. Nelson had his own however; an always burning giant drill. But the key to supplying these weapons was lost even to Nelson himself, after his ship the "Virgin Victory" was destroyed." Oobleck told the class.

The class burst out into laughter hearing the name of the Wonderful 101's ship. "That's quite enough!" Oobleck called sternly, making the class quiet down. "Now… Back to the lesson. He founded the four kingdoms, to help keep peace by covering their own territory. He himself ran Beacon and Atlas at the same time he was so respected. The other 3 kingdoms even happily reported to him on a daily basis. But soon, he fell ill. His final words on his deathbed were "Don't worry. One day, the world will be wonderful once again." Many theorize this means Nelson sent the 4 unaccounted for Wonderful 101 members to be preserved somewhere. Those were, Wonder Red, Wonder Blue, Wonder Black, and Wonder White. But this is still unconfirmed, and has no basis of truth. Therefore; it is thought to be a wild theory." Oobleck explained as he droned on about how the kingdoms fell into war over who would succeed Nelson.

Team RWBY Dorm-

"That was really interesting for once!" Weiss said to Ruby. "I want to meet those unaccounted for members!" Ruby said happily. "It's an unproven theory with no evidence to it; just let it go." Yang said to Ruby. "Awww…" said Ruby in disappointment. "We got a mission guys, we are going to stop one of Roman's robberies Ozpin intercepted. He is sending us out to stop it." Blake said, walking in. "Great! Let's go!" said Ruby as she ran out to the Bullhead. The rest of the team caught up, and the Bullhead took them to a warehouse.

Warehouse-

"Move faster! We got a time limit here!" Roman said to the White Fang grunts. An explosion shook the building. "Ugh… already?!" Roman groaned. "Not so fast Roman!" Ruby said as she ran up and slammed him into a wall. "Red, Red… Mind your own business!' Roman scolded, getting up. "We are here too!" Yang said as she, Weiss, and Blake appeared behind Ruby. "For the love of…" Roman grumbled cursing to himself. Roman sent out 6 Atlas walkers at Team RWBY, corning them to a wall. "Not so smug now, are we?" Roman mocked. Weiss froze them all, and shattered them. Yang quickly burned their remains.

Roman grumbled to himself as he fired off balls of energy from his cane. White Fang members backed him up with more projectiles, giving Team RWBY a hard time approaching. Weiss slowed Roman and the White Fang members in time. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sliced the White Fang troops to pieces with their blades, as Yang took care of enemies from behind and the sides who tried to attack.

Soon, as Roman was about to lose, Neo appeared. She knocked out Yang as Weiss was close to passing out for slowing time for so long by mistake. Weiss was soon knocked out as well. Blake got pieces of one Neo's glass illusions lodged in her, and fell to the ground in pain. Neo finished by kicking Crescent Rose away from Ruby, leaving her defenseless. Six more Walkers surrounded the fallen Team RWBY. "Sic them." Roman smirked.

Suddenly, the walkers were frozen and shattered into pieces.

"What?!" said Roman in shock. "According to the Wonderful Ryu, all criminals will face justice! Wonder White jumped down in front of Roman and the White Fang. "Who is this guy?! Some rouge White Fang member?!" Roman said in annoyance. "I exist to uphold the Wonderful Ryu, protect the innocent, and punish their tormenters. Prepare yourselves!" said White, getting into a fighting pose as ice radiated off his 2 sets of claws.

"Yep… This guys a lunatic." Said Roman, even more annoyed. White froze the White Fang grunts helping Roman, and shattered them. "OH CRAP! IT'S A PRESERVED WONDERFUL ONE! HE HAS A WONDER PENDANT! LOOK!" A White Fang member yelled in fear. "Screw this! I did not sign up for fighting a Wonderful One!" another White Fang recruit said, running for his life as many others followed suit.

Soon, Roman and Neo were left alone against White. "Neo, do something about this guy! I've got no time risking my neck just to be wonderful!" Roman said as he fled to a Bullhead. Neo aimed a kick in the air at White, but he grabbed her leg between his claws and slammed Neo to the ground roughly. Neo shook it off as if nothing happened. She took her sword out of her parasol, held it in one hand, and the rest of the parasol in the other. She easily parried White's blows as both fought for an opening.

The tables soon turned. White tripped Neo with one of his claws, and kicked her parasol and blade away. Neo got one of White's claws stuck in a glass illusion of herself, and warped behind him. As White turned, Ruby shot Neo away with a pellet from Crescent Rose, and shot the illusion of Neo trapping White, causing him to be freed. White knocked Neo to the ground with a Wonderful Stinger from Unite Claw. Neo shook in pain, and seeing a fight she could not win, warped away quickly in fear.

"Are you really a Wonderful One?" Ruby asked in excitement. "Yes I am. I am Wonder White, called the Claws of Calamity from 5000 years ago. I got the info on what Nelson has done from a local database, so I'm well up to date." White replied. "Great! Can you help my team get back to Beacon Academy? They are pretty bad off…" Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Of course. I am always happy to help; that's what being a Wonderful One is all about." White answered.

"Cool! So… let's go!" said Ruby as she called a Bullhead from Beacon. "Red, Blue, Black… Wherever you are, I will find you. I pray you all made safe in your capsules." White said serenely to himself, looking at the night sky, as he turned to board the Bullhead with Team RWBY. The crew members looked on in awe at seeing a living Wonderful One, and the airship took off to Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

Wonderful Rising Chapter 3:

Welcome to Beacon

 **For those who read the original Chapter 1 and 2. They have been updated vastly, and Chapter 2 has a whole new plot to it. You need to read at least Chapter 2 again to see the new changes and be up to date on the plot.**

Beacon-

"Hello, Wonder White. A crew member from the Bullhead informed you were alive." Ozpin said as he walked up near the entrance to the school. "No need for formalities; just call me White. I see you are Ozpin, one of Nelson's descendants who have all ran Beacon for the past 5000 years." White replied. "So you are up to date on everything about Nelson saving humanity?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, I got it from a local database." White answered.

"Wonderful. So, what happened to Red, Black, and Blue, if you don't mind me asking?" Ozpin asked with interest. "No clue. I woke up alone, with their cryogenic capsules nowhere to be seen." White replied. "I see. We will find them if they indeed survived the wall shattering." Ozpin reassured White. "I don't doubt we will." White responded.

"So, what do you think about Beacon? You can attend here if you like. You don't have to if you don't want to; I'm not forcing anything on you." Ozpin asked. "I would be honored to go to Beacon. It is a way I can use to protect the innocent from the Grimm, which are very vile beasts." White responded.

"Very well. I will let you be an honorary Team RWBY member, until Red, Black, or Blue are found, and you can then form a team with them. If this way is comfortable for you." the headmaster suggested. "I think it's a great plan. I will do just that." The ninja replied.

"YAY! We get a Wonderful One on our Team!" said Ruby happily. "Hey sis, calm down." Yang said to Ruby. "Yeah Ruby. Just because he is Wonderful One does not mean he's all high and mighty." Weiss scoffed in distaste. "I never said I was all high and mighty, or acted like it at all. I am a very humble Wonderful One; I don't lord my status over others,. I never have in my life. I was raised in the ancient country of Japan over 5000 years ago, a place where you are taught to respect nature and all people." White replied. Weiss shut her mouth and stalked off angrily.

"Sorry about Weiss… She is very judgmental of new people. She will warm up to you eventually." Yang reassured White. "It's alright, no need to apologize." White replied calmly. "So where do you want to sleep?" Yang asked as the 4 entered Team RWBY's dorm. "I can handle that." White said, pulling out a straw mat and putting it on the floor. "You sleep on that?" Yang asked in confusion. "Yes; it's an old tradition of my people, and the way I have always slept during my ninja training to be more in tune with nature." White replied, not the least bit offended by Yang's remark.

"Alright. Whatever floats your boat." Replied Yang jokingly. "Yang…" Blake scowled. "It's alright, Blake. I can take a joke. I was even calm in the midst of an entire alien invasion, which allowed me to get a read on the enemy and let my team get the upper hand and win, when everyone else was too scatter-brained to think of anything beneficial to eliminating the current enemies." White replied, still completely unfazed. "Oh, I see." Blake replied before shrugging and backing off.

"So, want to go out with us for a bit? We are going to meet Team JNPR for dinner in the mess hall." Ruby suggested. "Of course. I always try to be involved in any of my Team's efforts. The better you know each other, the better you all perform in battle, which is more innocents saved." White replied. "Let's go then! I'm starving!" Yang said, rushing off.

In themes hall, everyone gawked at the sight of a living Wonderful One. 'WHOA! A Wonderful One?!" Said Juane in shock. "Yes; I am Wonder White, otherwise known as the Claws of Calamity." He replied. "Yo, White! Get over here. I have to write a report on you for class. Tell me everything I need to know based on my questions!" Cardin demanded, getting in White's face. "I cannot help you in that area. That would be cheating. If you asked Blue, he may do that if his capsule survived. But I am against it; I grew up learning the important virtues in life; which includes not cheating." White replied calmly. "Ugh… You are no help!" said Cardin, stalking off. "Dang. You told him off good!" Said Pyhrra in awe. "Hmph." Said Weiss.

"We were not even talking to you, Ice Queen!" Yang joked. "Lay off Weiss, and please don't call her that. It's very derogatory, and calling names is not funny, not even in jokes. If you do that with me, I can ignore it. If you do that with other people, I stick up for them if they have done nothing to deserve it." White said calmly, sticking up for Weiss. "Really? Well then… Guess you are not that bad after all!" said Weiss almost happily. "Ice queen is warming up!" Yang said. "Yang, please stop with that." White repeated. "Alright…" Said Yang halfheartedly.

"I'm Juane. The red haired girl is Pyhrra, the guy with black hair is Ren, and the other girl is Nora." Juane introduced. "Nice to meet you all." White replied. "So I guess you have no clue where the other 3 Wonderful Ones are?" Pyhrra asked. "Yes, that is correct." The ninja answered. "I hope we find them." Pyhrra replied. "I don't doubt we will. All we need is time." White added. The 9 of them talked for a bit, till Ozpin called for White to attend the entrance exam at the end of lunch.

"Hello, Ozpin. I am ready when you are." White told the headmaster. "Very well. Good luck." Ozpin said, releasing the Grimm. A Boarbatusk roled at White. He froze and shattered it's armor, then ripped the Boarbatusk to shreds with his Unite Claw. A Beowolf followed up, and jumped at him. White kicked it upwards, and stabbed it through the bottom of its chest, killing it. Three Ursa made their way to him. White used Wondeful Stinger to send them skyward, and slashed them to bits. Eventually he got through so many Grimm, Ozpin released a Nevermore. White clung to a wall and jumped off it, slicing the Nevermore in two as he hit the ground.

"Very well done. There is no other Grimm I can challenge you with." Ozpin said as he put up the cages containing the Grimm. "I give it my all, and that's all I worry about." The ninja responded. "Keep doing that, then. It will carry you through many battles." Ozpin said as White left the testing room.

"Let's hit the sack, guys. Been a long day." said Ruby to her team. "I agree. Good night." said White, laying down on his straw mat and falling asleep. "Ice queen." Yang joked before heading to bathroom to change as Weiss fumed. "I heard that. I'm a light sleeper." White said before falling asleep again. "Son of a Nevermore!" Yang said as she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Morphing Maniacs

Wonderful Rising Chapter 4:

Morphing Maniacs

"Good morning!" said Ruby cheerfully. "Good morning to you as well." White replied, getting up off his mat. "Morning already?" Weiss grumbled, getting up slowly. "Blake, it's time to get up!" said Yang, trying to shake her awake. "Fine…" Blake groaned softly as she got up. "Let's see what they have for breakfast." White requested. "Sounds wonderful!" replied Yang.

"Morning, White!" Juane greeted the ninja. "Good morning." White said, sitting down on the bench by the table. "Team RWBY, I hate to interrupt breakfast, but Ozpin needs you right now. He has a possible lead on another Wonderful One's location." Goodwitch said approaching the table. "Really? Then let us proceed." White replied calmly. "See you guys!" Ruby said as Team RWBY left.

"Good to see you five. We have been seeing a trail of destruction that appears to come from one thing: Unite Sword. Apparently Wonder Blue is on a rampage." Ozpin informed them. "Really? That is most unlike him. Something must be truly wrong." White replied. "We will do what we must to get to the bottom of this!" Ruby cheered. "Count me in too." Yang smiled. "I'm in as well. Weiss agreed. "I seem to have no other option…" Replied Blake shakily. "Wonderful. A Bullhead awaits outside near the entrance. You are going to the Emerald Forest again to track blue down." Ozpin added.

Forest-

"So, let's begin the search!' Weiss said. "My pendant is indicating we need to go this way." White said, pointing east. "Then let's go!" Ruby said, speeding off, leaving a cloud of rose petals. They soon found a massive grove of trees cut down with electricity arcing off the cut down parts. "That's Unite Sword all right. What is Blue up to..?" White asked himself. "No clue. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just focus on the task at hand." Weiss urged. "I was about to say that myself. Team, let's move out!" White requested.

Suddenly, a horde of Ursa appeared. "But first, let's finish these Grimm!" White quickly added. "Gotcha!" Replied Yang as she punched an Ursa away with Ember Cecilia. Ruby gunned down three more of the beasts with bullets from Crescent Rose. Weiss shot waves of Dust-based attacks at the new Grimm trying to join the fight, cutting them off from joining the rest of the existing Ursa. Blake assisted Weiss by throwing them back away to the deeper woods till Weiss could finish them off. White Wonder Jumped off an Ursa's head, shattering it's skull and killing it instantly. He shot his claws like a boomerang into the air with Wonderful Stinger, freezing several Grimm midair, and they shattered upon contact with the ground. Team RWBY plus White finished the job by unleashing a combo attack on the last living Ursa unfortunate enough to face them.

"Not bad! Now, we got to move on!" urged Weiss again. "Agreed." replied White.. "Geez White and Weiss… Can't wait to get a room." Yang laughed to herself. "What does that mean..?" asked Ruby in confusion. "…Forget I said anything. Let's move on." Yang added quickly. Weiss scowled as the five ran off. Soon, they found a man about to cut down a woman and child with a giant blue sword. White quickly blocked the blow and flung the blade away. "What has gotten into you?! You are better than this!" White scolded Blue. "I'm not Blue… I'm Wonder Aqua, the second in command of the New Wonderful Revolution Army. We are still looking for Wonder Blue ourselves." The figure said from under his blue cloak.

"New Wonderful Revolution Army?!" Weiss said in shock. "Yes, Weiss Schnee. We took the Wonder Pendants from the corpses of the dead Wonderful Ones. We seek the power of the Unite Morph, a divine power from the gods themselves, to bring their will upon the world." Aqua explained. "I will not let you terrorists keep these Wonder Pendants! Hand them over NOW!" White said, ticked off for once in his life, getting in a fighting pose. "Why not join us?" Aqua asked. "Because I don't associate with terrorists." White said, even more ticked off. "That's terrible! Now we got rouge Wonderful Ones AND the White Fang?!" Ugh…" Weiss scowled.

"Very well. We fight." Aqua said, unsheathing his blade amd turning it to 200 man size. "Two hundred?! I thought only one hundred was the max. We don't stand a chance… We gotta go! We got all the info we need!" White urged. Aqua pinned the 5 across a tree. "Goodbye, traitors." he grinned maliciously as he swung the blade down. A familiar voice yelled "WONDER PUNCH!" punching the blade to bits. Aqua's sword blade fell in half, leaving him unable to Unite Morph.

"Grr.. I will get you all later!" Aqua growled, only to be tied up by Wonder Red. "Well if it isn't the claws of calamity… Wonder White!" Red said. "How have you been, Red-san?" White asked, getting up. "Wonderful. Now, let's get this rogue to jail." Red suggested. "Wonderful idea." Weiss agreed.

Beacon-

"So we got a terrorist group with Unite Morphs now, huh? This is very troubling.." Said Ozpin to Team RWBY, White, and Red. "Are me and White ok to go on a team of our own now? Red asked. "Yes; Red is leader. You are Team Wonderful." Ozpin explained. "Very well. It's been nice to meet you all, but we got to check on our dorm. White and I will see you later," Red said as he and White ran off, a rainbow-colored trail left behind them. "Ice queen." Yang laughed. "Shut up." Weiss growled, stalking off in rage.


	5. Chapter 5: Unifying Up

Wonderful Rising Chapter 5:

Unifying Up

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the 2 week hiatus; I was busy botyh those weeks and could not get to it; Also why Chapter 4 was rushed. I was trying to get something for you guys, even though I did not have much time to do so. I was going to say I was busy as an announcement, but I was so desperate to finish Chapter 4 I forgot. Oh well; its only human to make mistakes. Here is Chapter 5! 6 and 7 should be up this weekend too.**

"I am really worried on how these creeps got our Pendants and Masks, and why they consider them godly weapons destined to take over the world." Red said brokenly. "Relax, Red-San. We will make it through this; after our room is set up, I still have Chewgi's gift to give to Ruby." White said calmly. "You mean the V Badge that can turn any scythe like weapon into Unify Naginata?" Red asked. "Yes, that one." White replied. "Hmm… Very well. Wonderful plan! That will without a doubt give us an important edge to the fight; we should be thankful the New Wonderful Revoultion Army does not have Unify Morphs." Red agreed. "Unify Morph? Whats that?" Some special Unite Morph?" Ruby asked in confusion, appearing in a cloud of rose petals out of seemingly nowhere. "What the-" Red said in confusion. "I can run at inhuman speeds as my Semblance." Ruby replied. "Semblance..?" Red asked in confusion. "He is not as informed as I was by looking at that database; he never got a chance to look at it. I was going to show him everything he needed to know in our room." White replied. "Kinky.." Yang joked. "Wha-what?!" Red stammered while flustered. "Yang, that was uncalled for. That was just as bad as my old teammate Wonder Green, who never stopped with the innuendos!" White scolded. "Geez White, lighten up. Oh wait, you can't! You are already completely white." Yang laughed to herself. White silently scowled under his masks. "Yang, as team leader, I need to ask you to leave to avoid making a mess of other team relations." Ruby ordered. "Whhyyyy…?" Yang complained as she looked at Ruby with puppy eyes. Seeing her sister's expression, Yang left immediately.

"Sorry about that. She is always cracking too many jokes and bad puns involving her name, often to the point of offensive on rare occasions." Ruby apologized. "Well, that's alright. One teammate of mine, Wonder Green as White said was pretty bad with nonstop creepy innuendos." Red replied. "Anyways. What was it you wanted to show me?" Ruby asked. "We will show you in the training area. Let's take care of the room later, Red. I mean, we saved the world from over insane odds in one day, even before night time… Less than 12 hours. We can easily pull an all nighter if needed." White offered. "Agreed. Team… Unite up!" Red called as he ran to the training area. He ran back a few seconds later. "Where is the training area?" Red asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I will lead!" Said Ruby as the tree ran off.

Training Area-

"This is a V Badge. This was gifted to me to personally guard by an old ally named Chewgi." White said. "Ooohh… The red will go nice with Crescent Rose's colors!" Ruby said happily. "Does he chew gis?" Yang laughed as she had followed them. "Yang, he was a proud warrior with a heart only to do good. However, he was enslaved by a tyrant named Prince Vorkken, who held the destruction of his planet against him to force him into obedience. Years later when Vorkken attacked Earth, he was freed from the brainwashing that made him evil. Chewgi risked his life to help us in the Wonderful 101 save Vorkken even though he hated him. Without him, we would have failed, and both Vorkken AND Red and I would have died that hour. He even put aside his hate for Vorkken and joined him to help make peace for the universe after saving us in the Wonderful 101 a SECOND TIME after he helped us save the world. If not for him, you would not be standing here right now." White replied borderline calmy. "You know what history is? Study of dead people." Yang wisecracked. White narrowed his eyes under his Wonder Mask. "Yang, if all you have to say is offensive wisecracks, please leave." Ruby said. Yang sighed and ran off.

"I'm sorry about her, once again." Ruby sighed sadly. "Its alright. White, the badge?" Red requested. "Sure thing, Red." White replied handing him the V Badge. Red put the badge on the top of the handle on the side of Crescent Rose. "Now swing it in a circle." Red ordered. "Ok!" Ruby said, as a dull orange color in the shape of a circle like a plane propeller was left. "WHOA!" Ruby said in surprise. "That can let you float in midair depending on it's size, block any physical attack and projectile, but attacks only at in your face range and cannot stop energy based attacks or elemental attacks of any kind." White explained. "WOW! This thing is so cool!" Ruby fawned over her scythe's new upgrade. "It is indeed. It can block attacks even Unite Guts Spikes cannot." White agreed. "Really? That's super strong!" Ruby said happily. "I can tell in your eyes you want to learn the floating in midair portion, but you need to know how to approach an enemy without it first. It takes a while, as it is a close range weapon." Red explained.

"Sure. I can do that!" Ruby said cheerfully as she spun it a few times at a training dummy.

Mess Hall at Dinner-

"And it can even let you float in midair temporarily while still retaining its extreme strength!" Ruby finished hyperly explaining her new Unify Morph to her Team and Team JNPR. "Whoa! That's so cool! You got any more, White?" Juane asked in awe, starry eyed. "Sorry, Chewgi only gave me one of them." White replied. "Oh well. That's just life…" Juane shrugged. "Hey White? I'm sorry about the offensive jokes. I tend to do that around new people I meet for some reason…" Yang trailed off sadly in thought. "It's ok Yang. Just try to keep them to a bare minimum." White replied. "Thanks..." Yang said in relief, sitting down next to Ruby.

"GET AWAY YOU CREEP!" A familiar voice said in anger as Cardin was thrown into a wall by a giant, pink, spiked whip. "PINK?!" Red said in shock. Everyone turned to see the new Wonderful One. A bunch of guys were caught helplessly transfixed by Pink's short dress length, while most of the girls stared at her dress length in disgust. "Oh boy…" Pink said in worry at the unexpected scene she made.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! See you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Negotiations Part 1

Wonderful Rising Chapter 6: Negotiations ½

"Pink, come over here and just try to blend in. If they know you are a Wonderful One, they won't harass you." Red ordered. "Right!" replied Pink cheerfully as she sat down next to Red. "So how did you survive the Virgin Victory's collapse?" White asked. "I fell into a cryogenic capsule that was for some reason active." Pink answered the ninja. "Anyways, I'm Wonder Pink. But you can call me Pink!" Pink introduced. "Right…What's up with the dress? Have you no shame?" Blake asked in disgust. "So says the person looking at a picture of a "Katana" in a book called _Ninjas of_ _Love_ under the table." Pink retorted. "I remember. That's one big katana." Ruby said to Blake. "You read Ninjas of Love?" Yang asked, mortified at Ruby. "Uhh… no I was joking!" Ruby pleaded.

"What are everyone's plans for the weekend tomorrow?' Blake asked, quickly trying to change the subject. "No idea." Yang replied uncaringly. "No clue either." Ruby replied. "Blake… it's Monday night. The weekend was yesterday. You got your book on the brain." Weiss said to the cat Faunus. "…I'm going to bed now." Blake said in embarrassment as she rushed off. "Same." Ruby added as she ran off, trying to catch up with Blake, which she did instantly due to her unrivaled speed. "This has certainly been an eventful night." Pink said in shock. "I agree." Red shrugged.

New Wonderful Revolution Army (NWRA) Headquarters:

"Hello, Wonder Crimson. I heard you are looking for 3 new members for your NWRA." Cinder said in a tempting tone as she approached the leader of the entire NWRA. "So, the great villain Cinder Fall approaches me? What about the precious White Fang you worked so hard for?" Crimson scowled. "I go to where the power is held by the most individuals. You have 97 here total including yourself. Each of you could take down uncountable numbers of White Fang." Cinder replied, flashing on a cunning smile.

"Where are the other 2 you wish to bring?" Crimson asked. "They are in a far off safe house. I didn't want them ruining the… arrangements." Cinder said, taking a moment to choose her words carefully. "Very well; bring them here by tomorrow. You 3 will all get a mental and physical test to discover if you are worthy of Unite Morphs." The NWRA leader instructed. "I can have them right here in seconds. See?" Cinder said, cocking her head while putting her hand on her hip as Mercury and Emerald appeared in bursts of fire. "Very well; come with me so I can test you." Crimson said as Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald followed close behind him.

Team RWBY Dorm-

"Hey, Yang; who wrote this note?" Ruby asked in wonder as she held a slip of paper. "I dunno; what does it say?" Yang asked.

" _Meet me in the Emerald Forest TONIGHT at midnight sharp. Bring Team Wonderful. I have a proposition to make to help you take down the NWRA. I hope to see you there. –Road"_ Ruby read out loud. "Well; let's go then. It's 11:00! No time to lose!" Yang said franticly as Team RWBY got a private Bulhead from Weiss to head to Emerald Forest to meet up with the mysterious Road. 


	7. Chapter 7: Negotiations Part 2

Chapter 7: Negotiations 2/2

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry about taking so long to update. Life happens is all I can say really. Anyways, I was never one for lengthy intros, so here is the story! Thank you to all who read it up to this point.**

The Bullhead touched ground at 11:45. "So, now we run around till we find Road?" Yang asked. "Of course we are". Pink replied bluntly. "I remember an old phrase used by the civilization the Wonderful Ones were from about all roads leading to something, though it still escapes me." Ruby said worriedly. "Aw, lighten up sis. It's probably not important." Yang reassured her sister. "Probably isn't the most reassuring term." Weiss scoffed. "Let's just move out. Team, unite up!" Red yelled, as Team Wonderful followed Red out into the woods. "…Why does Red say that so much?" Blake asked in slight annoyance. "He's right though. RWBY, roll out!" Ruby cried as Team RWBY ran after Team Wonderful.

"Oh boy… Grimm. It looks like we got a fight on our hands!" Red said as his Team stopped to fight them. "Leave some for me!" Yang yelled, as she unleashed an uppercut, cutting a Grimm's head off. "WONDER PUNCH!" Red yelled, punching a multitude of Grimm away in a devastating explosion of fire from his giant Unite Hand. Weiss froze a Grimm in place, and Ruby came in and sliced the beast apart. "You are doing a good job, team!" Blake called, tripping a Grimm with Gambol Shroud's string. She shot a bullet into the monster's mouth, killing it instantly.

"Get lost, you monster creeps!" Pink yelled in fury, impaling several Grim with the spikes from her Unite Whip. "Some beasts never learn." White said, gracefully jumping aside a Grimm's attack before launching a shot of ice in the form of Wonderful Rising, destroying the Grimm. Soon, their luck ran out however. "Oh no… 6 DEATHSTALKERS AT ONCE?! We are so dead!" Yang said in fear. "This is bad… We need a solution fast!" Pink panicked. "We u-u-uh f-f-fight back! Any ideas, W-White?" Red stammered. "Nada." White replied in an unsettled tone. As the Deathstalkers prepared to attack, a blast of glass from above killed them all instantly.

Neo stood in front of the group, sitting with crossed legs on a tree stump as Roman approached. "Can't have you all die on the eve of negotiations, now can I?" Roman asked cockily. "Roman, you called us here?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Yang screamed, as Red and Pink restrained her. "I have info on our enemies. Info you would be killed by not knowing about." Roman replied seriously. "Go on, then. Let's hear what he has to say before we judge his intentions or words." White suggested calmly. "Fine!" Yang grumbled to herself.

"I had a superior above me- a woman named Cinder Fall. She stole an ancient power, which she has half of. The other half is protected by Ozpin. She has joined the New Wonderful Revolution Army, and is now even stronger then before. Her associates, Mercury and Emerald have joined the NWRA too. Mercury and Emerald are INSIDE Beacon on infiltration as we speak. Neo and I left to help you guys, since we both don't want a world of Unite Morphs." Roman finished. "Hmm. What do we get out of the deal?" Red asked. "A saved world." Roman replied plainly. "…Sounds fair. Team Wonderful accepts your help." Red replied. "As does Team RWBY." Ruby added.

"Oh, world saving now are we? We want in too. We don't want a world with Unite Morphs either!" Adam said crossly as he and his lieutenant appeared behind Roman. "Adam..?" Blake asked in fear. "Shut it. You will pay with your life soon enough. I have no interest in fighting you right now." Adam replied harshly. "You two alone, or the whole White Fang?" White asked. "The whole White Fang. We will fight the NWRA regardless of your choice, but more allies are always good against an overwhelming foe." Adam replied. "He's right, much as I hate to admit it. The NWRA is freakishly powerful. With the White Fang's numbers, we can coordinate attacks and defense better." Red replied uneasily. "My thinking exactly." Adam said, smiling cruelly. "…Then we got no choice. We could not stand up at all to the power of a 200 sized Omnimorph. Imagine 100 of those things coming at us at once. Our only option is more strength in numbers." Ruby suggested. "I can soundly agree with that." White replied. "Well, the other teams have good points. Lets go with their help." Roman replied. "So, a three way alliance? Sounds good." Adam replied darkly. "Don't mind him. He always has that tone." Blake informed.

Cliff above meeting place-

"Well, well, well. Somebody has Unify Naginita. Heh. I am getting that to HQ right away." A NWRA scout laughed as he quickly ran off unseen. "Hello Base? The V Package has been found." The scout informed. "Wonderful. Who has it?" Crimson asked. "Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY at Beacon Academy, and has a Semblance of super speed." The scout replied. "Of all the people to have it, this is the best one possible. Heh. Release the Vaiki Redux." Crimson said. "Understood." The scout answered, releasing the microscopic mind control bioweapon into Ruby's ear. As the three newly allied parties discussed plans, one thought began to grow in Ruby's mind: "Destroy them from the inside." While the groups continued to talk, Ruby was silently picking apart every idea for weakness with strong precision. The groups continued to plan; unaware of the danger they were putting themselves in.


End file.
